ClawHammer Defense Industries
ClawHammer Defense Industries is a private security corporation featured in Socom U.S. Navy SEALS Fireteam Bravo 2 and Socom 4: U.S. Navy SEALS. They are under government contract and are based in the United States, but have expanded operations to Adjikistan and Malaysia. History ''Socom U.S. Navy SEALS Fireteam Bravo 2'' The company is a minor organization in Fireteam Bravo 2. They send soldiers to help Sandman, an operative from the United States, capture the Adjikistan president, Ismail Karim, and O'Rourke, the mercenary leader hired by Karim to fight against the corrupt Adjikistani Armed Forces. Later in the game, it is revealed that the Shadow Mercenaries (led by O'Rourke) were once members of ClawHammer Industries' forces. ''Socom 4: U.S. Navy SEALS'' In the 2011 videogame, the company has much bigger role, and is the main antagonistic group in the game. ClawHammer is in Malaysia and attempting to "aid" the Navy SEAL forces that are pulling in the region. The area supervisor James Gorman has stated that they are pulling out of the region before they lose any more investments in their ships that they own, which have been stolen by Naga, the rebel forces led by General Sibak V. Razad. However, in the mission Means to an End, it turns out that ClawHammer is actually supplying Naga. However, when the protagonist of the game, OC Cullen Grey, is told of this by Razad in the mission, an unnamed gunman shoots Razad in the head, and ClawHammer forces swarm the city of Pankur, where the Naga HQ is located. However, Grey's team kills them all before escaping. Eventually, ClawHammer destroys a convoy of NATO operatives who were on their way to assist Grey and his team. However, the soldiers are decimated. According to ORACLE, ClawHammer is turning against Naga, and engaging in battles with them. Grey sends Lt. Park in for reconnaissance to the World War 2 coastal bunkers, where the company's legitimate operations are located. Yet, when she infiltrates the compound, she finds out that Gorman is in charge of the soldiers. After destroying ClawHammer's fleet, the company sends in most of their soldiers to protect a biological missile they were planning to use to destroy the Straits. Despite their efforts, the ClawHammer operatives are unsuccessful, and so they are murdered as Grey disarms the missile. As Grey does that, Gorman furiously shoots him to death, explaining that ClawHammer's actions were supposed to grow the company's revenue and increase the United States' economy by billions following security contracts from the governments of the states bordering the Straits of Malacca. After Lt. Park is appointed commanding officer, the remaining ClawHammer troops are assigned to protect Gorman. They arrive in the capital of Malaysia in a five-vehicle convoy, where Park's team destroys the rest of their cars using missile strikes. During the ambush, the rest of ClawHammer's soldiers are flown in by helicopters or run through the roads, trying to make their way to Park's base of operations on top of a parking garage. Despite that, Park and her team murder the last of the soldiers, then kill or arrest Gorman, ending ClawHammer’s revolutionary hold over the Straits forever. Operatives *James Gorman - Commanding officer *Soldiers **Unnamed Colonel - Colonel (mentioned by Gorman, the ClawHammer guards, and a team of Naga soldiers) **Warner - Pilot **Unnamed Major - Leader of WWII Coastal Bunkers **Brad - Corporal **Jack - Guard at the ClawHammer Mountain Airfield (mentioned by two unnamed soldiers, and possibly killed in Uninvited Guest) **Charlie - Guard at the ClawHammer Mountain Airfield (mentioned by two unnamed soldiers, and possibly killed in Uninvited Guest) **Jarvis - Soldier (might be mentioned by another soldier after the player kills him) **A numberless amount of unnamed soldiers Gallery 149767 600.jpg cbe0617cd.jpg chdf234.gif chdi244.gif chdi245.jpg Chiruwa3.jpg image167.jpg KeefeM20061129.jpg s380.jpg clawhammerde.jpg|Logos SOCOM 4 Concept Art by David Chambers 12a.jpg|Logo concept art Trivia *The player can tell the difference between Naga and ClawHammer when playing Socom 4 by their language (English for ClawHammer and Malaysian for Naga) and their attire (standard American military attire for ClawHammer and foreign military clothing for Naga). *If one listens closely to the guards, they can hear snarky comments about their jobs, such as "I hate this shift", "This job sucks","How much longer on this patrol, JEEZ", "How the hell do I get into these situations", and "My paycheck better be waiting when I get home", indicating that they hate their jobs (and only joined ClawHammer for the large paycheck). *According to Cullen Grey, the company is a parent company of at least two (or more) infrastructure companies. He mentions this when he disarms the missile. *ClawHammer's involvement in being Naga's weapon supplier is foreshadowed in the mission Benefaction, when two English speaking guards appear and attack the player shouting regular phrases a ClawHammer guard would say. *The company appears to be based on any leading private security company, particularly ITCS International, as they are both security companies related to guarding defence technology and military contractors. Category:Corporations Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Businessmen Category:Organizations Category:Video Game Villains Category:Imperialists Category:Kidnapper Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Criminals Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Opportunists Category:Jingoists Category:Successful Category:Usurper Category:Polluters Category:Enforcer Category:Redeemed Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Totalitarians Category:Torturer